mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Illustrated picture books
My Little Pony illustrated picture books (licensed by Hasbro) are storybooks based on the show, featuring original artwork, and published by Little, Brown and Company. Compared to the series' chapter books, they are released infrequently and marketed toward younger readers. Under the Sparkling Sea My Little Pony: Under the Sparkling Sea by Mary Jane Begin was published on April 23, 2013, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-24559-3. Summary "This gorgeous illustrated picture book features a brand-new My Little Pony underwater adventure, and includes an exclusive art poster! When Twilight Sparkle receives an invitation to visit the underwater city of Aquastria, she invites all her pony friends and Spike to travel with her. The ponies are welcomed by the ruler of Aquastria, King Leo, who sits on the Cosmic Council alongside his cousin, Princess Celestia. There is a long-held rivalry between the seaponies and the mermares. The two groups compete each year in a race for the grand prize, which is a beautiful pearl. Join the ponies and Spike as they confront danger, make new friends and race to the finish in this shimmering new world!" Quotes :Spike: Isn't Aquastria ... you know, underwater? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course it's underwater! :Rarity: Hmmm. I don't like getting my mane wet! :Applejack: Call me a landlubber, but I'd rather keep my hooves on solid ground! :Pinkie Pie: Is there a party? You can count me in! I wonder what happens to balloons underwater. :Rainbow Dash: How will I fly with wet wings? :Fluttershy: I think it sounds like fun. I'd love to meet our cousins, the seaponies! :Coral: Mermares are very shy ... but I think she's curious about you. Wait until you see her race. ... She's amazing! :Arrow: And nearly impossible to beat. :Twilight Sparkle: Will you join us at the Aquastria Race? I'd like to hear more about your world! :Nar Wally: Oh, no! My horn is too silly to be seen by beautiful mermares. :Spike: Hey, look at me! I have to wear this helmet on my head! :Electra: There has never been a land pony in the Aquastria Race! Not that we're worried about a land pony beating a mermare, but it's just not done! :King Leo: For the first time in the history of Aquastria—''it's a tie!'' Good Night, Baby Flurry Heart My Little Pony: Good Night, Baby Flurry Heart, written by Michael Vogel and drawn by Amy Mebberson, was published on April 12, 2016, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-38962-4. Summary "A sweet and fun picture book illustrated in the style of the hit Friendship is Magic TV show!" Quotes :Unicorn: Aha! I bet there's a truly epic adventure at the top of this beanstalk! I'm going to climb it! :Princess Cadance: I love you, sweetheart, but you don't know the first thing about a good bedtime story for a baby princess. :Shining Armor: You think you can do better? :Princess Cadance: I was Princess Twilight's foal-sitter. I told your sister more bedtime stories than I can count! Step aside and let a pro show you how it's done. :Shining Armor: A pro, huh? You might want to take a look at your daughter, foal-sitter extraordinaire. :Princess Cadance: What if we try both? :Shining Armor: You mean a delightful adventure? :Princess Cadance: Something exciting and musical! :Princess Cadance and Shining Armor: Daring and sweet! :Giant Pony: FEE-FI-FO-FONEY-BALONEY! YOU TOOK MY KEY, YOU LITTLE PONY!!! :Princess Cadance: How does the story end? :Shining Armor: The same way every good story ends, of course! The Dragons on Dazzle Island My Little Pony: The Dragons on Dazzle Island by Mary Jane Begin was published on September 6, 2016, the B&N Exclusive Edition bearing ISBN 978-0-316-43111-8 and another edition bearing ISBN 978-0-316-28227-7. Summary "Rarity's entire order of rare island gemstones has been canceled because the Great Dragon Migration has brought dragons to Dazzle Island! But all hope is not lost as Fluttershy and Spike travel to the island and explain to the dragons why they need to move. When our heroes reach Dazzle Island, they discover that it'll take more than a few words to resolve Rarity's problem! Ready your hooves as you travel with Fluttershy and Spike to confront new dangers, help a fellow pony gain her cutie mark, and learn the true power in hugs!" Quotes :Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, this is the worst possible thing! :Applejack: Fluttershy could fly out there and give those dragons The Stare. :Fluttershy: Oh, I couldn't do that to a bunch of dragons who aren't hurting anypony. :Blue Topaz: Windigos! The winter spirits that feed on fighting might be here to stay if the dragons don't leave. We have had enough! :Fluttershy: Excuse me, but where I'm from, we show kindness to visitors. :Ruby Redheart: I promise to help hatch the babies when you do come back! :Rarity: I bet they were cute...but I bet none were as cute as our Spike. Twilight Sparkle: Best Aunt Ever! My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle: Best Aunt Ever!, written by Tallulah May and drawn by Zoe Persico, was published on August 29, 2017, bearing ISBN 978-1-524-76962-8. Summary "My Little Pony's Twilight Sparkle stars in her very own Little Golden Book! Keeping a baby Alicorn out of trouble is a big job, but Twilight Sparkle has been a huge help with her niece Flurry Heart. So Princess Cadance and Shining Armor decide to create "Auntie's Day" in order to show their gratitude! They gather all of Twilight's friends at the Castle of Friendship--Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash--to plan the big surprise. Everypony wants this party to be perfect, but with so many ideas, things get a little chaotic. Can the ponies pull off the best party for the best aunt ever? This beautifully illustrated Little Golden Book is perfect for children ages 3 to 7, as well as collectors of all ages." Seaponies Make a Splash! My Little Pony: The Movie: Seaponies Make a Splash!, written by Bonnie Ventura and drawn by Drake Brodahl, was published on August 29, 2017 as a tie-in for My Little Pony The Movie, bearing ISBN 978-1-524-76964-2. Summary "A Big Golden Book based on My Little Pony: The Movie--releasing in theaters October 6, 2017! This Big Golden Book is based on the animated feature film My Little Pony: The Movie, releasing on October 6, 2017. The film centers on the Mane 6--Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity--as they embark on an unforgettable journey to save their home of Ponyville! Along the way, the ponies will use the magic of friendship to face new challenges and meet new friends. This beautifully illustrated hardcover storybook is perfect for children ages 3 to 7, as well as collectors of all ages!" The Great Princess Caper My Little Pony: The Movie: The Great Princess Caper, written by Michael Vogel and drawn by Amy Mebberson, was published on August 29, 2017 as a tie-in for My Little Pony The Movie, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-55770-2. Summary "With fresh and contemporary illustrations, this picture book will appeal to young and old fans of My Little Pony! It ties into the feature length My Little Pony movie, coming October 2017!" Pinkie Pie: Big Baking Bonanza! My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie: Big Baking Bonanza!, written by Tallulah May and drawn by Zoe Persico, was published on January 16, 2018, bearing ISBN 978-1-524-76978-9. Summary "My Little Pony's Pinkie Pie stars in her very own Little Golden Book! A traveling baking competition, the Best Baker's Big Baking Bonanza, is coming to Ponyville! With the encouragement of her friends, Pinkie Pie wins a spot as a participant to bake-battle it out with Sugar Belle, Gustave le Grand, and Granny Smith! But when the day of the competition finally arrives, Pinkie Pie realizes she forgot one very important element. Quick on her hooves, Pinkie sends Gummy on a rescue mission. Will he save the day? This beautifully illustrated Little Golden Book is perfect for children ages 3 to 7, as well as collectors of all ages." Rainbow Dash: Reading Rainboom! My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash: Reading Rainboom!, written by Tallulah May and drawn by Zoe Persico, was published on July 3, 2018, bearing ISBN 978-0-525-57789-8. Summary "MY LITTLE PONY'S Rainbow Dash stars in her very own Little Golden Book! While getting a book signed by A. K. Yearling, Rainbow Dash runs into her old Speedster Flight Camp instructor, Puddle Jump. He quickly reveals that he's been struggling to get his students excited about reading and asks Rainbow Dash if she would come mentor his fillies at Flight Camp for the day. Rainbow Dash is thrilled by the challenge and decides to bring along the biggest reader she knows, Twilight Sparkle. Together they encourage the fillies to dive into reading, but quickly realize that everypony's interests are unique. Can they find the perfect book for everyfilly?" An Egg-Cellent Costume Party! My Little Pony: An Egg-Cellent Costume Party!, written by Bonnie Ventura and drawn by Leire Martín, was published on July 31, 2018, bearing ISBN 978-0-525-57858-1. Summary "MY LITTLE PONY’s Pinkie Pie stars in an EGG-cellent Halloween-themed Little Golden Book! It’s almost Nightmare Night in Ponyville! And this year, Pinkie plans on throwing the biggest night before Nightmare Night party ever! She sends invitations to all her friends promising apple bobbing, candy, a scavenger hunt, and best of all, a costume contest. Everypony is so excited! But what will they wear? Something scary? Something funny? Or maybe something sweet? Whatever everypony chooses, it’s sure to be an egg-cellent party!" Fluttershy's Ferocious Friend! My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Ferocious Friend!, written by Tallulah May and drawn by Zoe Persico, was published on July 2, 2019, bearing ISBN 978-1-524-76976-5.' Summary "'''MY LITTLE PONY'S Fluttershy stars in her very own Little Golden Book! Based on the animated series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, this story focuses on Fluttershy as she embarks on a new friendship adventure with her Ponyville friends--Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. This beautifully illustrated Little Golden Book is perfect for children ages 3 to 7 as well as collectors of all ages!" A Perfectly Pinkie Present! My Little Pony Best Gift Ever: A Perfectly Pinkie Present!, written by Bonnie Ventura and drawn by Glenn Thomas, was published on September 3, 2019 as a tie-in for My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, bearing ISBN 978-1-984-89709-1. Summary "A holiday-themed Big Golden Book based on the animated series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic--going strong now for seven seasons! This holiday-themed Big Golden Book is based on the animated series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and features the Mane 6 ponies--Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity--as they embark on a snowy adventure." See also *Chapter books *List of storybooks References Category:Books Category:Lists